Teri Bishop
Teri Peyton Bishop is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the third daughter of Georgia and Shelton Bishop, and the twin sister of Bree Bishop. She will have the abilities of Myokinesis, Capability Negation and Invisibility. Appearance Teri will have dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair will be slightly curly as a child, but she will straighten it as an adult. Her skin will always remain pale. She will be slim and around average height, and as an adult she'll be the same height as her 2 older sisters, Daphne and Bree. She'll wear a small amount of makeup, as an adult, and will usually wear simple dresses or a top and a skirt. She'll choose a lot of light coloured clothes, believing rightly that they flatter her complexion. She will wear flat shoes usually, unless she's trying to make a particular effort, and this will also be the only time she'd wear any jewelry or do anything more to her hair than simple straightening. Abilities Teri's first ability will be Myokinesis. She will be able to manipulate muscles both within her own body and within other people. She'll be able to increase muscle size and growth in order to increase strength to the levels of enhanced strength, and she will be able to force muscles to atrophy in order to weaken foes to the point of helplessness. She'll be able to exaggerate muscle movements so that an effort to scratch an itch would result in severe injury. She'll be able to control the motor functions of others, and manipulate involuntary muscle movements and the muscle of the heart. Her second ability will be Capability Negation, an ability similar to one of her father's. Using this, she will be able to weaken and block the skills and knowledge of others. She'll be able to choose to either target a specific skill or knowledge set, target a specific person, or target all in the area. She can reduce a person to nothing more than basic skills such as walking and speech, but she cannot remove any skills or knowledge gained through the use of an ability. Her final ability will be Invisibility. She will be able to vanish from sight any time she wishes to, and will be able to sustain the invisibility as long as she's conscious. She will also be invisible on film and in photographs. However, the ability doesn't prevent her from being detected by other senses, by using infra-red technology or certain abilities to find her, or by substances such as paint or cold air to outline her. Family *Mother - Georgia Bishop *Father - Shelton Bishop *Half-sister - Jenni Bishop *Sisters - Daphne Bishop, Bree Bishop, Shaylene Bishop, Laila Bishop History Teri and her twin sister, Bree, will both be born in 2043. Their mother will be 34 at the time, and their father will be 35, while their older sister Daphne will be 4. They will be 6 when the younger twins, Shaylene and Laila, are born. Etymology Teri is a Greek name meaning "harvester", and is another form of Tessa, which is her aunt's name. Her middle name, Peyton, is an English name meaning "settlement of Poega". Her surname, Bishop, is an English name meaning "overseer", and also the name of a Christian religious office. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters